Aeris: Little Flower
by Kurosu
Summary: A songfic dedicated to Aeris in her POV too. It's "Little Flower" from "El Hazard: The Magnificent World" and fits her perfectly.


Bonds of Destiny

> **IMPORTANT STUFF:** Squaresoft owns _Final Fantasy VII_ , and the song "Little Flower" is from _El Hazard: The Magnificent World_ , which belongs to its rightful owner--err, whoever that is... (It's a good series too, so check it out!! Ifurita is SO awesome!!)  


  


**Bonds of Destiny: Little Flower**  


  
written by [K-chan][1]  


  


> I feel so light as if I'm just drifting through a void, all alone. But there were so many memories flashing through my mind, remembering everyone and our adventure together. How I miss them so, but here I am, not sure if I was dead or alive. My body flinched when I recalled my last moments on the Planet... at the altar, praying for our hope.  

>
>> _Little flower, I see_  
_You know the very place you must be._  
_Right there, blooming at my feet._  

> 
> Those eyes... such beautiful, blue eyes. I saw the horror and pain in his eyes as he watched the long blade slide from my body. It just pained me when his hurtful eyes bore into my limped body as my vision blurred against darkness. The last image of him etched deeply into my heart, and I just wanted to reach out to him and comfort him. I wanted to whisper soothing words in his ear, holding him against me to protect him... from himself.  

>
>> _Perfect and complete,_  
_Innocent and bright._  
_Each day, you give yourself to the light._  

> 
> I couldn't bear to see him suffer as if my heart was being ripped apart. There was so much I wanted to tell him... My feelings, his feelings... but I knew of HER feelings for him. I loved... No, I still love him dearly, along with our other friends, but I don't know if it was more than a platonic love... because I never did get a chance to find out. Perhaps it was that main reason I couldn't figure out our relationship. I didn't want anyone to be hurt, but I guess with my death there was no choice in the matter.  

>
>> _ You sway in any gentle wind,_  
_And you bring such pleasure to my eyes._  

> 
> My death itself was something I knew about but yet didn't know. Yes, it was rather confusing even for me, but I always knew something would happen to me, but I just never understood or knew exactly what it was until that day. I never told anyone about those mysterious dreams and conversations with the Planet--I just didn't want them to worry about my well-being when we had greater challenges and threats to face. It would only hinder our mission to save the Planet... but now I feel so guilty because my death brought only pain and vengeance in their hearts.  

>
>> _You drink your fill of summer rain,_  
_And I know this vision will not die,_  
_Watching you bloom peacefully..._  

> 
> 'I'm sorry, Cloud,' I can hear my mind call out to him, 'everyone... I'm so sorry...' I doubt if they could ever hear me, but I can always hope... because that's all I have left.  

>
>> _ Sweet, little flower,_  
_You know where you must be..._  

> 
> I felt something against my cheeks... wet and warm. And I knew they were my own tears, tears of a lost soul. My eyes wouldn't open to my surroundings, fearing that I could lose this serenity and find myself far from all my loved ones. My arms wrapped around my naked body as I curled into ball like a child afraid of the loneliness. And the tears were endless.  

>
>> _ Little flower, I pray_  
_That I may be like you one day._  
_So pure, the earth below my feet._  

> 
> I was dead yet I wasn't--trapped between the planes of death and living. Summoning Holy required a physical being, but before Sephiroth killed me, I wasn't able to complete the acceptable chant. And then when I regain some consciousness, I was already drifting to the bottom of the lake, but I wasn't suppose to die just yet because my destiny was to completely summon Holy. The Planet protected me until it was time, but that wasn't enough to stop Meteor. Therefore, I was willingly to sacrifice myself and my future for this world everyone lived in, and my spiritual (dead) self merged with the Life Stream to aide Holy...  

>
>> _Perfect and complete,_  
_Innocent and bright._  
_Each day, I'll give myself to the light._  

> 
> And now I am here... in this emptiness with an uncertain future. But shouldn't I be leaving for the Promised Land like all other souls? I guess I should, but my heart wasn't ready for it. I just couldn't let my past life go, I couldn't let them go... I couldn't let HIM go... My heart just couldn't do it. So much pain and sadness, yet I held onto them... my last hope.  

>
>> _I'll learn to dance in any wind._  
_I will grow stronger and more kind._  

> 
> I remember reaching out to him when he stood alone after his victory against Sephiroth. I saw the hope radiating in his eyes at the thought of being with each other again, and I wanted so much for him to take my hand and pull out to him and hold me, never letting me return to Death again, but I knew I couldn't be selfish and let Meteor destroy what my friends and I wanted to protect.  

>
>> _ I'll bless the sunshine and the rain,_  
_Living on, and when I say good-bye,_  
_Somewhere I'll bloom peacefully._  

> 
> But for once, can't I be selfish? I need them... I need him. And even though I couldn't see them from where I was, I could still feel them like they had been apart of me, which wasn't far from the truth. We went through so much together, and we would've gone even further if it wasn't for me. 'It was never your fault, Cloud... It was mine... My fault... for...'  

>
>> _ Sweet, little flower,_  
_I'll know where I must be..._  

> 
> To them, the final battle ended, but at what loss? This question continued to linger in their minds, and it was my fault that the pain and sorrow still loomed over them, especially him. I wanted much to be by their sides again, to see them smile once more... And how I wish I could've said a last farewell, but Fate never gave me that chance...  
  
But somehow, I knew I shouldn't be sad... because this bond with them--with him--has been fated and will never be broken. Perhaps in another lifetime, we will meet again... so there will be no 'farewells'.  


**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  


> Ne, doesn't the song really fit Aeris?!!!! I've been wanting to write a songfic for her using this song, but I'm not familiar with ALL the events of the game since I take FOREVER to complete an RPG... [sighs] so I wrote something from Aeris's POV of what could possibly happen to her after the end of Sephiroth and Meteor.  
  
If you didn't know, Aeris is my favorite character... and somehow it just doesn't feel right that Cloud would just get over Aeris and hook up with Tifa (but I don't have a problem with a C&T fic coupling)... Anyway I just think that Aeris has such a strong bond with everyone that it would be difficult for her to leave everything behind and move on to the Promise Land (err, or willingly let her soul into the Life Stream... whatever)...  
  
I won't go much into my opinions of this Life Stream stuff, but if you've lead a good life and such, you merge with the Planet so there's no point in reincarnation... but if you still hold onto something--like Aeris--then you could/would not enter the Life Stream but be reborn for another chance... or something like that... Aeris's relations to her friends are so strong that there will be another chance for them to be reborn again and meet... and perhaps fall in love... A second chance, I guess. This is just the basic idea for a future fic...  
  
Please tell me what you think 'cause I just felt depressed and wrote this... This songfic and including another (parody/comedy) story would be my only 2 FFVII fics... I hope to change that in the future. Okie, enough of my ramblings... Thanks for reading this. [bows deeply] =6_6=  


  


   [1]: mailto:hineko@bellsouth.net



End file.
